


Meet Jessica Hawkblue

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Post Season 3, Week 9-prompt-Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Alec still didn't want Izzy to meet Jesscia Hawkblue. He especially didn't want Magnus to meet her!





	Meet Jessica Hawkblue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Person A is trying to maneuver through a crowd with a drink, but when someone bumps into them they lose their balance and spill their drink all over person B.

How did Alec get talked into this? He knew who was to blame. In a moment of sexual satisfaction Alec caved. That’s how he found himself trailing Izzy and Magnus, in Milan, who were in a shopping frenzy. Alec’s role being the pack mule.

Arms burdened with bags, Alec finally refused to move another inch. “I want coffee and I am not budging until I get that!”

At least Magnus had the good grace to look apologetic. “I’m sorry Alexander, let’s take a break.”

Sighing with relief, Alec turned and was bumped hard, groaning when he felt cold liquid hit his chest. “Oops! I am so sorry!” A female voice cried .Alec looked up. The young woman was Izzy’s height with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes that looked awful familiar to Alec.

“Alec? Alec Lightwood, is that you?” The girl asked.

Alec was frozen. Both Magnus and Izzy stopped and looked at the girl in surprise. He would swear to his last breath that no, his voice did not in fact, crack. “J-Jessica?” The sweat started to gather at his hairline. “What are you doing here?”

“I got an assignment to the Milan institute. It’s been ages, Alec!” Jessica smiled and Alec wondered if he ran away could he escape what was coming?

Izzy wore the biggest smile and held out a hand to Jessica. “Alec! Where are your manners, introduce us.”

‘Fuck my life,’ Alec thought. With a deep resigned breath, Alec made the introductions. “Izzy, Magnus, may I introduce Jessica Hawkblue. We were at Alicante together for training. Jessica, this is my sister, Isabelle and my husband Magnus.”

Izzy’s eyebrows shot up and the shit-eating grin she wore promised Alec years of teasing. “Well – well Jessica Hawkblue, how nice to know you are real- oh I mean meet you!”

Alec groaned and frowned at Isabelle. He saw Magnus’ perplexity and swore he would get Izzy for this. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked back at Jessica. “Can I speak to you, Alec, in private?” She asked and Alec could only nod. Looking back all he could see was Izzy’s smirk and Magnus’ confusion.

Jessica seemed unsure, nervous. She glanced back at Magnus before turning to Alec. “So it’s true then, you married a man?”

Alec frowned. “Yes, Magnus and I have been married for over six months now, why?”

“So is that why you - ,” Jessica flushed. “You know, that night? Is that why you pushed me away and ran off?”

Now Alec felt a flush of heat across his cheeks. “Uhm, yes, that’s why.”

She seemed to collapse in relief. “Oh thank the angel!”

Alec swung around, face flaming at Izzy’s laughter. The little brat! She used her hearing rune and heard every word. Mumbling something to Jessica, Alec stalked back over to his laughing sister. “Isabelle!” he hissed furiously.

Magnus was smirking. “Darling, is she the one who got away?”

Alec stormed away, their laughter following him.


End file.
